


This is Ours

by weestarmeggie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas Party, Christmas Presents, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Shameless Smut, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M, Triad - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:48:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21773977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weestarmeggie/pseuds/weestarmeggie
Summary: Hermione hasn't seen her husbands in a week when she presents them with a risky christmas present at the Zabini's annual christmas party.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Harry Potter
Comments: 10
Kudos: 388
Collections: A Very Naughty Holiday





	This is Ours

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [AVeryNaughtyHoliday_TRS2019](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/AVeryNaughtyHoliday_TRS2019) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> This year for Chrismas Hermione plans on being a very Naughty Santa .

She gave everyone their gifts and lifted her glass to hide the smirk as she watched both Draco and Harry open theirs alongside the other guests. She had to wonder if they thought her a complete slag when they opened their gifts but then she caught the way Draco’s eyes had darkened, the way Harry’s nostrils flared and turned away to grin at Ginny who was squealing with joy so that they didn’t see how smug she looked.

Of course, she’d charmed the pictures she’d slipped into their gifts so that to anyone else, they simply looked like regular photos of the three of them. But her husbands obviously hadn’t noticed because they’d both immediately turned the photos face down so that no one else could witness the wanton display the photo version of her was performing for them.

Later, when all the gifts had been exchanged and the christmas eve party Ginny and Blaise were hosting was in full swing, she came face to face with said husbands — husbands she hadn’t seen in over a week mind you — and couldn’t help but shudder at the way they were glaring at her.

“Hello boys!” She smirked, taking a dainty sip from her glass. She peered up at them with wide eyes as she skimmed her free hand down the velvet of her green dress and fiddled with the hem. “Did you like your presents?”

“I ought to lay you out on the table right here and make a meal of you!” Harry huffed, wrapping one arm around her waist and pulling her onto his lap as he collapsed into a chair. She leaned back into his embrace and laced her fingers with Draco’s so she could pull him onto the arm.

“You could,” she murmured so that only the two of them could hear her, “but then everyone here would see what I look like coming undone beneath you.”

“You’re a tease sweetheart!” Draco gruffed out, tensing his fingers within hers and adjusting himself so that the bulge of his erection was less obvious to everyone else in the room. “But I wouldn’t push us. Robards was an absolute arsehole today and I barely need an excuse to put you on your knees. Don’t think I won’t do it just because we’re in public.”

She nuzzled into Harry’s neck and whimpered when the hand that had been trailing dangerously close to the apex of her thighs pinched her. “I didn’t realise you were so eager for Cormac to see me naked,” she whispered, flicking her tongue against Harry’s neck before nipping the skin gently with her teeth. She pulled back and blinked up at Draco, her face perfectly contrite. “Should I simply invite him back home with us instead?”

She bit back a grin at the look Draco shared with Harry before she was suddenly and unceremoniously dumped from his lap and onto the chair by herself as both of them disappeared into the crowd. She was momentarily confused until she spotted Draco emerge through the crowd with their coats and spotted Harry saying goodbye to their friends and realised just how much trouble she was going to be in when they made it home.

* * *

She’d barely tumbled through the floo before Draco was pushing her down onto their sofa, spreading her legs and mouthing her cunt through the scrap of lace she’d worn for decency’s sake.

“You are such a prick tease Granger,” he murmured against her inner thigh. He bit down into her flesh and she arched beneath him only to have Harry press her back into the couch by the shoulders. “We haven’t seen you in a week and then have to spend hours in the company of others before we even get to touch you.”

“Not to mention those photos!” Harry interrupted smoothing his hands down her chest until he’d slipped them beneath the fabric of her dress and began palming her tits, rolling both her nipples between his fingers until they were nothing but hard little pebbles.

Draco pulled back and tugged her underwear down her splayed legs as he glared up at her. “Not to mention those photos indeed.” He slid his hands up her calves, his thumbs pressing into the creamy flesh of her thighs and yanked her to the sofa edge. “Merlin fuck!” He breathed against her cunt, his gaze flickering to her face before it returned to the mess between her legs. “You’re so wet,” he murmured reverently, letting his fingers spread her folds until they were coated.

“Soaked,” she whimpered, cupping his jaw with her hand before slipping her thumb into his mouth. He sucked on it before nipping the tip and she tilted her head back to gaze up at Harry, who hadn’t stopped plucking at her nipples but whose eyes were firmly on Draco. “I missed you both so much.”

Harry snorted and peered down at her. “So I see. Is that what you were thinking about when you took those photos? How much you were missing us?”

She smirked up at him, her eyes fluttering as Draco leaned forward and began teasing her cunt with his tongue. “Maybe. Mostly — hmmmph,” she whimpered when Draco wrapped his lips around her clit and began teasing her hungry little holes with his fingers.

“Tell me.” Harry insisted, slipping onto the couch behind her and without disrupting Draco, sat her on his lap and began rutting her bare arse with his denim clad cock.

“Yes,” Draco pulled back and slapped his hand down over her cunt, three times in quick succession , the obscene sound of her arousal echoing through the room. “Tell him.”

“Mostly I was thinking about what the two were getting up to without me,” she sighed, relieved that Draco had returned to sopping at her cunt.

Harry snorted. “Well when we weren’t busy tracking down those smugglers we were buried in each others arses.” He silently cast a cutting hex and pulled her dress apart so that she was naked on his lap. “Is that what you want to hear sweetheart?”

She whined, wrapping one hand in Draco’s hair so she could ride his mouth and almost regretted her christmas present when Harry shuffled about behind her and then began to slide his cock along the seam of her arse without obstruction.

They hadn’t ganged up on her like this since the beginning of their relationship when they’d taken every opportunity to remind her that she belonged with — and _to_ — them.

“We missed you though,” Harry murmured, rolling her nipples between his fingers. Hermione wrapped one arm around his neck and peered up at him, pupils blown with arousal.

“Yeah?”

Harry blinked down at her and cut his eyes towards Draco who was watching the interaction with interest, though he didn’t stop moving his mouth. He thought that she knew how much she meant to him — to them. He frowned and lifted one hand to cup her jaw, his thumb rubbing gently over her lips.

“Of course sweetheart. Every day. On more than one occasion Draco had to convince me not to blow the mission and just come home because the pain was so much.”

She nodded, averting her gaze and Draco pulled back to look at her properly. “Darling what’s wrong?” He asked, stroking her sweat soaked hair back from her face. “Why are you crying?” He asked, sharing a startled look with Harry.

“I’m just —” she broke off hiccoughing and glanced between them. “I’m just really glad you’re both home.” 

Draco smirked up at her and pressed a gentle kiss to the corner of her mouth as he pulled her off Harry’s lap and into his. “How about we go get settled in bed?”

She nodded and stood. “Ok.”

“We don’t actually believe her do we?” Harry muttered as they trailed down the hallway behind her. Draco scoffed, shaking his head.

“No. But she’s obviously got something on her mind. We’ll just have to let her come to us. You know how clammed up she can get when she’s under pressure.”

Harry did know. It was why it had taken her weeks to realise she did want to be with them.

“I just — I hate seeing her like this.”

Draco tugged him by the wrist and pressed him up against the wall, his erection jutting against his hip as he nudged his mouth along Harry’s jaw.

“I know. Me too. So why don’t we go in there and help take her mind off of it.”

Harry rolled his eyes and shoved him.

“Fine.”

* * *

Hermione pressed a hand to her chest and took a breath.

She hadn’t expected her hormones to be so all over the place this quickly, and if she wanted to save Harry and Draco’s main christmas present until Christmas day she needed to pull herself together.

She could hear them both mumbling in the hallway and grinning, lay back on the excessive amount of pillows Draco insisted on and slipped one hand between her legs. She groaned quietly.

She really was soaked.

She pressed the heel of her hand to her clit and teased her opening with two fingers, circling her wetness up and over her cunt so that when her boys stumbled through the door she was as wet as she had been before Draco had gone down on her.

“Fuck!” Harry hissed.

“Look at you,” Draco taunted tossing his jacket onto the blanket box at the bottom of their bed. “Feeling impatient sweetheart?”

“It’s not my fault you two are, fuck, so slow.”

Harry narrowed his eyes at her, shucking his jeans as he stalked towards her. Hermione lifted her foot and pressed it against his chest.

“Watch.”

Draco laughed as he finished stripping. “Oh I don’t think so love.” He flicked his wrist and his wand appeared suddenly in his hands and with a twist Hermione found herself stretched out on the bed, silk ties wrapping around her wrists and ankles that left her splayed out for them. “I think if anyone’s watching tonight it will be you.”

She whimpered, which quickly turned into a laugh when she saw Harry roll his eyes at their husbands theatrics.

“Really?” He asked, turning his head over his shoulder to glare at Draco who only lifted an eyebrow in return.

“Problem Potter.”

“I want to fuck her.”

“And you will.” A beat of tense silence as they glared at one another and Hermione shifted her hips and whined at the lack of friction between her legs. “But I want to fuck you first.”

“Fine!” Harry huffed, as if it was a great chore for him. Hermione laughed and he grinned up at her, pressing a quick kiss to her bare mons before he climbed up on the bed, lifted his arse and presented himself. “Anytime today would be great.”

“You’re such a wanker,” Draco grunted, joining them on the bed and shoving Harry’s head into Hermione's crotch. “Make her come and perhaps I’ll give you the same courtesy.”

“Fucking arsehole.” Harry muttered but then he was pressing his mouth into Hermione and she couldn’t really think on anything else. She vaguely acknowledged Harry shuddering and realised Draco must have used a spell to clean and slick his arse because then Harry was panting into the flesh of her thigh, biting into it when Draco had filled him to the hilt.

The three of them lay there for a moment catching their breath until Harry managed a strangled “move!” and finally put his mouth back to good use.

Hermione mewled beneath him, lifting her hips in an attempt to get him even closer but he didn’t, wouldn’t. Where as Draco had attacked her like a man possessed, Harry was teasing her clit gently and only occasionally dipping his tongue into her slit.

“Please Harry!” She begged, looking down at him before she realised she could get what she wanted whether he wanted to give it to her or not and looked up at her other husband. “Please Draco!”

He grinned down at her and snapping his hips particularly hard, nudged Harry forward until he had no choice but to fuck her with his tongue. “Thats cheating,” Harry managed to grunt out before he wrapped his lips around her clit and sucked.

“Fuck look at you both!” Draco murmured after a few minutes, waving a hand and releasing Hermione from her binds, never once stopping the rhythm of his hips against Harry’s arse. “”You’re both so — fuck!”

“Oh fuck!” Harry gasped, slipping one hand between him and Hermione so he could press three fingers into her. “Come on love. You’re right there. Be a good girl and —” 

The words were barely out of his mouth before she was, in fact, coming and Draco’s hips were stuttering and the two of them tumbled down onto the bed settling on either side of Hermione.

“Feeling better sweetheart?” Draco asked and she hummed, her eyes fluttering open to look at him. “So much.”

“Lucky you!” Harry grunted from her other side and she turned to look at him _and_ his solid erection.

“Do you need a hand love?” She asked as innocently as she could, dancing one hand up his ribs and squealing with laughter when he tugged her onto his lap and slicked his cock through her folds. He notched himself at her entrance and she grinned, leaning forward to press a kiss against his mouth and slipping down his cock till she could take no more.

“I’m always grateful for any help you’re willing to offer wife,” he hissed through his teeth, his eyes flashing towards Draco when the blonde laughed. Hermione was too caught up in feeling full to watch them and so was caught completely off guard when she felt Draco — and his quickly returning erection — press against her back.

“What?”

“Bend over?”

She shivered at the thought of both of them filling her and quickly startled when she felt Draco begin to press into her cunt alongside Harry as opposed to her arse.

“You won’t fit!” She protested only for Harry to wrap one arm around her neck and tug her lips back to his whilst Draco slipped one hand around her waist and began to rub tiny tight circles over her clit, murmuring a cleansing spell for himself as he did.

Harry grasped her hips, stilling her and Draco worked the head of his cock into her inch by _glorious_ inch until she was a mess of slick and come and saliva and when Draco had finally filled her to the hilt with his cock she looked up at Harry, tears in her eyes and whimpered “please.”

His eyes blinked open and he gently rocked her on his lap, his pubic bone pressing deliciously against her clit as Draco slid his prick out — till only the tip remained — before snapping his hips forward and sliding home again. Harry slipped two fingers between her parted lips and groaned when her eyes fluttered shut and she began to suck on them.

“Draco!” He grunted in warning.

“Yeah!” He simply replied, pressing his chest to Hermione’s back and leaning over her sweat slicked body. He pressed his mouth against her neck and flicked his tongue over the shell of her ear. “Come on sweetheart. We’re just waiting for you. Don’t you want us to come?” She shuddered between them and Draco flicked his eyes to watch Harry gritting his teeth with the effort not to do just that. “Don’t you want us to fill you up until you’re dripping between us —” he ground against her arse and wrapped a hand in her hair. “ — with us?”

Her cunt fluttered and quivered and then she was coming. Draco could feel her squirting around both him and Harry and he grunted as he snapped his hips one final time and let himself come too. The feeling of Harry’s cock pulsing beside his and emptying into their wife was one of the best things about being married to both of them.

They collapsed onto the bed, this time on top of Harry — Hermione pressed between them.

“That was —” Harry started.

“Yeah,” Hermione sighed, winding a hand through each of theirs. Draco pressed a kiss to the back of her neck.

“Wanna talk about what happened earlier?”

She sighed and closed her eyes. “What time is it?”

“Twenty past twelve.” Harry murmured and Hermione nodded before she waved her hand and wordlessly summoned the joint gift she’d placed beneath the tree before she’d left for Ginny and Blaises.

“Happy Christmas.” She murmured, turning into Draco’s shoulder who only shrugged at Harry as he tore the wrapping open.

“Hermione?”

“This is why I’m so moody. And horny,” she added after a minute when neither of her husbands had spoken. “Daphne told me we should prepare for these to be my two top moods for the next few months and that both of them go hand in hand.”

“Do you know whose —”

“No.” She took a deep breath, opened her eyes and looked between them both. “It doesn’t matter though right?”

Harry blinked and Draco shook himself before he pressed his forehead against hers. Hermione pretended not to notice the tears streaming down his face. “Of course it doesn’t.” He said. “It’s ours.”

Harry shifted down the bed, his hands gripping their hips as he stared reverently at her still flat stomach before he flicked his gaze up to meet theirs, a smile tugging at his mouth. “ A baby.”


End file.
